For your worst nightmare, turn right
by Nick J. fan 4ever
Summary: J.O.N.A.S./ read introduction.
1. Introduction

Introduction -  
J.O.N.A.S. fanfic/ Joe, Nick, and Kevin had dealt with Dr. Harvey before, but they never expected what was coming their way. He had gotten somebody to help him; someone who could possibly be the most dangerous person on the face of this planet. Trying to protect eachother, keeping their identities safe, and arresting the 2 most dangerous guys ever was harder than they expected. They have trained for this, but no matter what they did, they were never fully prepared. Action, drama, and all the things you know and love about The Jonas Brothers will be here in my story. Please review over every chapter I do and maybe I could add new stuff in and maybe you guys could help me out with it. This is my 1st story, I could need the extra help. Thanks!


	2. Destination unknown

Ok, so here is the real 1st chapter. I hope you enjoy it! By the way, POV stands for point-of-view.

"Wow! That was crazy! Dallas rocked tonight!", Nick yelled out. "Yeah, I know! That was amazing!", Joe answered excitedly. Then Kevin remembered something. "You guys do realize we are training when we get home, right", he asked. "Yeah, we remembered", they answered. "I wonder why dad makes us train more than we usually have to", Kevin said confused. "Yeah!, Nick said, "He has been doing that this whole week!"  
"Maybe he's hiding something from us", Joe suggested. "I mean, you never know what could happen.  
do you think we should ask him"? "Maybe.", Kevin said, "but we shouldn't bug him about it, I mean, this could be top secret.

As they drove home, only a two hour drive from their house, Nick remembered that paper he had found at headcourters just last week. It was notes that their father had taken, mentioning Harvey and a guy named Brent. He had never heard of anyone named Brent which made Nick wonder even more about it. Harvey wasn't anything more than a dumb nemisis to Nick. He never did anything the right way, luckily for them.  
They always got out of situations because he never had a perfect plan thought out.

Each Jonas had something they were good at in the agent/spy business. Kevin was the thinker. He always found easy, smart plans that would help them to get in some place in order to retrieve or just investagate a building.  
He was very strong and protective of his brothers, which helped alot. Joe was good at tricking the bad guys.  
He always had ideas that would either confuse them or trick them into doing something completely opposite of his original plan. Nick was good at getting out of things. If the going went rough, of they got captured, he was the one to figure out how to escape.

As they finally reached their house; Joe, Nick, and Kevin all went to their rooms to rest a little bit. Mr. Jonas informed the boys that they did not have to train tonight, for he could see how tired they must be. In the morning, Joe and Kevin got up extra early to go for a morning stroll oustide. It had seemed like forever since they had been home. They had a 2 month vacation from touring. They woke up Nick, who was more tired than anyone, to see if he wanted to go with them. He agreed and they all set off. It was a beautiful day and they finally had time for themselves for a while.

They kept walking forward, when they noticed a railroad track they had never seen before. They decided to keep walking along. They were atleast 2 miles away from their home, but they had done it before. They immediatly stopped when they came to an old abandoned cabin of some sort. They were all wrong. 


	3. Delta?

Thanks for all the views! 55 hits in one day! That's amazing! Thanks guys! Please review too, it gives me the strength to keep going. Any ideas, tell me immediatly please! 1st story isn't that easy. I just wanna satisfy readers.

They took one more step and knew right then what was going on. Kevin realized it first. It all made sense now.  
Their father, the longer training, structures they've never seen before;it just made sense now.  
"Guys", Kevin said, "Let's check this place out." As they enetered, they noticed the place getting gradually bigger. It had been bigger than they thought. All of a sudden, everything started getting darker, and darker. No light in sight. They stumbled up to three halls, but couldn't tell where anything went. Without proper sight, Kevin ended up going to the far left; while Joe and Nick somehow managed to stay together and went far right.

Meanwhile, Harvey and Brent were thinking up a plan to capture Joe, Nick, and Kevin once and for all.. but this time, succeed. Something they were awfully terrible at. With Brent by his side, he was sure he could do it. He found Brent doing much of the same work he was, except better, well.. his version of better. Brent was a muscular,  
very smart man, who knew how to get his way. As they thought of a well thought-out plan, they heard what sounded like footsteps. At first, they ignored it. Then it became louder. Brent immediatly started chasing after whatever had encountered them. "Oh my gosh", Brent yelled, "Harvey, guess who I found?"

Nick awoke in a room he wasn't familiar with. He immediatly realized he had been hit in the head fairly hard by the throbbing pain at the back of his head. He opened his eyes and saw Joe sitting next to him looking angry.  
"Joe?", Nick started, "what happened?" "I have no idea, but look at these markings on the wall here, dude."  
"Delta?", Nick questioned, "who the heck is that?" " I have no clue." Then Nick suddenly remembered Kevin, "Oh my gosh Joe, where's Kevin at!?" "Harvey", Joe said nervously.

Alright, short chapter I know! Pray for Nick.. he's sick in Italy right now..:( Please review the chapters for me.  
If any of you have idea for the next chapter, I'd be more than happy to use them and give you credit.  
I owe it to you guys! I might start another story tomorrow, I will inform you if I do, but I might have to get used to my 1st one first. I don't wanna jump ahead to quickly, you know? I will try and post Chapt.4 tomorrow, so please review chapter 3 and that might make me post sooner. I hate cliffhangers. Thanks again! 


End file.
